Spokoynoy Nochi, Love
by Orijima Ryuu
Summary: Setelah sekian lama mengurung diri, sebuah telepon salah sambung mengubah dunia Arthur.. (Last Chapter Update : Arthur sadar akan keegoisannya. Karena itulah, ia akan menanti Ivan hingga pria itu kembali, apapun yang terjadi..) (Terimakasih yang sudah memberi dukungan hingga saat ini ) (RusUK, USUK, HumanAU, Character's death)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

"Spokoynoy Nochi, Love"

Disclaimer

Axis Power: Hetalia doesn't belongs to me, It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre : Angst, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : RusUK, USUK

Summary : Arthur mengurung dirinya. Di balik jendela itu hanya ada dia dan mesin tik tua yang membantunya melahirkan karya-karya hitsnya, hingga ia kehabisan ide. Hingga nomor salah sambung yang tiba mengubah dunia Arthur.. (HumanAU, RusUK, USUK, Chara Death) Don't Like Don't read

Warning : Chara Death, HumanAU, ShouAi/Yaoi/BL, OOC, Don't like don't read

* * *

 **Prologue,**

 **Behind That Window**

* * *

Kedua iris violet itu menangkap sebuah sosok di seberang jalan, dan selama beberapa detik, ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok itu

"Gilbert, siapa itu di jendela depan rumahmu, da?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

Pria Russia itu menunjuk ke arah rumah batu-bata yang berdiri tepat di rumah temannya, Gilbert. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya melalui jendela berbingkai kayu Gilbert untuk meneliti lebih jelas wajah pria di jendela itu.

Rambut pirangnya nampak acak-acakan, dan keduaq iris emeraldnya nampak menatap jalanan di bawah dengan tatapan kosong. Pria yang nampak begitu kacau, bak terlelap di dalam lemari atau gudang sesak selama bertahun-tahun, namun sungguh aneh, ia nampak begitu menawan.

"Seperti Rapunzel, da"

"Rapunzel?"

"Rapunzel yang terkurung di menara, da" ujar Ivan Braginski, pria yang mengenakan syal itu tak dapat mengalihkan iris violetnya dari pemuda di jendela itu. "Siapakah pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya, da?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one,**

 **Wrong Number**

* * *

"Hari ini Bos Ivan nampaknya sedang senang" Elizaveta bersenandung sambil melirik pimpinan divisi tempatnya bekerja yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Elizaveta-san?" Kiku, pegawai yang duduk di hadapannya berbisik, "Ivan-san terlihat selalu senang.. tapi siapa yang tahu.."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, da?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Ivan yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka.

Tak lupa aura keunguan yang menyeruak dari belakang punggungnya.

"Ivan!" mendadak, seorang pria albino masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghambur menuju pimpinan divisinya. Gilbert, dengan tampang terburu-buru dan panik, meminta Ivan meminjamkan ponselnya.

"Ivan, aku pinjam telepon genggamu sebentar"

"Eh? Untuk apa, da?"

"Aku harus menelepon seseorang tetangga, aku lupa kompor rumahku belum di matikan, tapi aku sudah terlanjur sampai di tengah jalan tadi, macet pula! Aku ngga punya pulsa, please!"

"Kedengarannya gawat, da.. Ini"

"Danke"

Gilbert dengan cekatan menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel Ivan, beberapa kali ia gagal menelepon, "aduh, tetangga ke mana semua, sih? Kok nggak ada yang bisa ditelepon? Elizaveta, Roderich di rumah, nggak?" ia bertanya pada Elizaveta selaku istri si master dalam bermain piano itu. "Nampaknya, dia sedang pergi ke salah satu rumah murid pianonya"

"Berarti.. nggak ada pilihan lain selain telepon orang itu, nih.. aduh.." Gilbert dengan cepat menekan nomor di ponsel Ivan dan menaruhnya dekat telinga. Nada sambung terdengar berbunyi beberapa kali, hingga sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Gilbert

"Arthur!"

* * *

Jarang sekali telepon genggam Arthur berdering. Bila bukan dari editornya, telepon itu tak pernah berdering. Orang-orang yang memiliki nomor telepon Arthur sangat sedikit, hanya editornya, Lukas, tetangganya, Gilbert serta Alfred. Orang yang disebutkan belakangan itupun _sangat_ _jarang_ , atau bahkan tak pernah menelepon sang penulis novel hits satu ini, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur tidak tahu nomor milik siapa yang tertera di layar sentuh ponselnya itu. Dengan agak ragu, diangkatnya telepon asing itu.

"H-Halo?"

"Arthur!"

Suara yang terdengar dari telepon itu tidak asing lagi.

Itu adalah tetangganya yang berisik dan selalu mengaku awesome, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Alasan mereka memliki nomor telepon satu sama lain adalah karena Arthur harus menelepon Gilbert tiap malam untuk menyuruhnya menurunkan volume musik rock yang didengarnya. Arthur tak bisa menulis dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Bloody Hell.. Bahkan di teleponpun kau begitu ribut"

"Maaf, Arthur, tapi ini penting sekali!"

"Ada apa? Cepat ucapkan!"

"Jadi, tadi pagi aku membuat pancake, tapi aku lupa mematikan komporku! Saat aku ingat, aku sudah di tengah kemacetan menuju kantor! Pulsaku habis, dan tetangga lainnya tak bisa kutelepon!"

"So...?"

"Bisakah kau ke rumahku dan mematikan kompornya? Tinggal menyebrang saja, kan?"

Kedua iris Arthur melebar. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, menatap jalanan yang kosong.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, "aku tidak bisa, Gilbert"

"Arthur, kumohon! Kau harapan terakhirku! Kau tak mau rumahku kebakaran, kan? Kalau rumahku terbakar, maka kemungkinan besar akan merembet ke rumah lain! Please, Arthur, kau tak mau satu kompleks kebakaran hanya karena aku memasak pancake dan kau tidak berani keluar rumah, kan? Sekali ini saja! Aku akan menraktirmu apapun yang kau mau, ok?"

Arthur kembali menatap rumah Gilbert yang terletak di depan rumahnya. Ya, bila terjadi kebakaran di rumah Gilbert, api bisa menjalar dan melahap rumah Elizaveta yang terletak di sampingnya, terus menjalar ke rumah Vargas bersaudara hingga akhirnya, kemungkinan besar seluruh komplek perumahan itu terbakar. "Uh... baiklah, oke, oke!" Arthur mengerang kesal, "kau berhutang makan malam padaku, kau dengar?"

"Meinn Gott, Danke, Arthur! Danke!"

"Ya, ya... Your Welcome! Bagaimana caranya aku masuk?"

"Ada kunci cadangan di bawah pot di dekat pintu, pakai itu saja. Dapurnya ada persis di sebelah ruang tamu, lurus saja"

"Ok, lain kali jangan lupa matikan kompor"

"Ok, Ok, Danke, Arthur!"

Gilbert memutuskan sambungannya.

Arthur hanya bisa menatap layar ponselnya sambil menghela nafas kesal.

Mungkin Arthur benar-benar harus menekankan ke Gilbert bahwa ia sudah mendekam di dalam rumah selama 2 tahun. Arhur Kirkland tidak pernah melangkahkan kaki keluar lebih dari halaman rumahnya selama 2 tahun. Bahkan untuk meminta nomor Gilbert, ia meminta tolong Lukas Bondevik, editornya, untuk menanyakannya.

Pria bealis tebal itu mengambil jaket berwarna krem yang tergantung di depan pintu kamarnya dan mengenakannya, kemudian menuruni tangga ke lantai satu.

* * *

Kini, Arthur berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Membatu.

Mudah saja memutar kenop pintu itu dan berjalan keluar bagi orang kebanyakan, tapi tidak bagi seorang Arthur Kirkland. Melangkah keluar dari rumahnya setelah 2 tahun lamanya mengurung diri bagaikan melangkahkan kaki dari tempat teraman di dunia ke dalam rimba.

Ya, selama 2 tahun, Arthur telah bersembunyi di dalam rumah batu-bata itu. Ia hanya makan, menulis, mandi, tidur dan kadangan mendengar musik sambil minum teh. Hanya itu yang dilakukan sang pria Brittish bermanik emerald itu. Ia tak pernah melangkahkan kakinya keluar, untuk alasan apapun. Namun kali ini, ia tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Ia tak mau seluruh komplek perumahannya terbakar hanya karena ia tak mau keluar rumah.

Dengan seluruh keberanian terkumpul, Arthur memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Cahaya terik mentari segera menyusup masuk melalui celah pintu. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Rumah si albino terletak tepat di seberang, beberapa meter jauhnya. Kini, Arthur harus melangkah ke sana. Dengan kaki gemetar, ia melangkah menjauhi pintu rumahnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan tidak ada mobil lewat sebelum ia menyebrang dengan berlari menuju rumah bertembok putih di seberang jalan itu.

Arthur berhasil. Ia berhasil berjalan sekitar 5 meter jauhnya dari rumah, sebuah rekor personal bagi diri Arthur. Ia kini berdiri di depan pintu rumah Gilbert. Diangkatnya pot yang berada di dekat pintu, dan sesuai perkataan si pria berdarah Prussia itu, terdapat sebuah kunci logam di bawahnya. Arthur berhasil membuka pintu rumah Gilbert, hingga sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Vee? Arthur, vee?"

Dengan panik, Arthur menoleh.

Ya, sudah dua tahun juga ia tak bicara pada siapapun kecuali editornya dan Gilbert.

"H-Hai... F-Feliciano Vargas, bukan?"

"Iya, Ve! Kita jarang bertemu tapi ternyata kau mengingatku, aku senang, vee! Sedang apa kau di rumah kakaknya Ludwig, vee?"

"O-Oh, Gilbert lupa mematikan kompor, ia meneleponku untuk mematikan kompornya"

"Eh? A-apa rumah kakaknya Ludwig akan kebakaran, vee?"

"Tidak, makanya aku kemari untuk mematikannya"

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, Vee.. Aku harus pergi, senang bisa bicara denganmu, Arthur! Sampai jumpa, ve"

Feliciano berlalu sambil bersenandung. Setelah pria Italia itu pergi, Arthur menghela nafas lega. Sudah lama ia tak bicara pada orang kecuali editornya dan Gilbert. Untunglah orang itu juga tak menuduhnya sebagai pencuri.

Arthur segera masuk ke rumah Gilbert dan berjalan ke arah dapur yang telah dipenuhi asap. "Oh, God! Apa dia tidak punya alarm kebakaran?" Arthur menutupi mulutnya dan berjalan ke arah kompor. Ia menggapai kompor Gilbert dan mematikannya, kemudian segera membuka jedela untuk membiarkan asap keluar. Arthur terbatuk. "Bloody Hell... aku berhak tak hanya satu makan malam, tapi dua"

Dengan kesal, ia menutup jendela Gilbert setelah asap di ruangan itu telah menghilang. Ia meninggalkan rumah itu setelah yakin bahwa semua kompor telah mati dan dapur Gilbert bersih.

* * *

Arthur langsung membanting tubuhnya ke sofa hijau kesayangannya begitu sampai di rumah. Di raihnya ponsel miliknya yang terletak di kantong celana kain hitamnya dan dicarinya nomor Gilbert. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. "Apa dia ganti nomor? Nomor yang dia pakai untuk meneleponku berbeda.. lagi pula akhir-akhir ini dia tak bisa ditelepon.. ya, kurasa dia ganti nomor"

Arthur mencari nomor yang barusan digunakan Gilbert untuk meneleponnya di sejarah telepon masuk dan segera menelpon balik.

Setelah nada sambung berbunyi beberapa kali, telepon tersebut akhirnya diangkat, dan tanpa membiarkan orang di ujung sambungan lainnya mengucapkan salam, Arthur langsung menyambar.

"Hei, aku sudah mematikan kompor sialmu itu! Rumahmu penuh asap! Bloody Hell, kau berhutang dua makan malam padaku!"

"Siapa yang berhutang dua makan malam padamu, da?"

Wajah Arthur berubah pucat pasi begitu sadar bahwa yang berada di ujung sambungan telepon itu bukanlah tetangganya.

"G-Gilbert? Jangan bercanda! Suaramu berubah? Kau sedang belajar jadi duber atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, ini bukan Gilbert, da, ini teman kantorannya, Ivan Braginski"

Arthur menelan ludah.. "Maaf, Mr. Braginski.. tadi Gilbert meneleponku menggunakan nomor ini.." "Ah, tak apa, da! Dia memang meminjam ponselku tadi, boleh tahu siapa kau, da?"

"Arthur Kirkland, aku tetangga yang tinggal di seberang rumah Gilbert"

Di dalam kantornya, Ivan yang tengah bicara pada Arthur melalui telepon itu tersenyum lebar,  
"Eh... jadi kau si rapunzel, da?"

to be continued...

* * *

A/N :

Yaho! Ryuu is here (~^o^)~

Terimakasih sudah membaca "Spokoynoy Nochi, Love" (_ _)

Sekedar info, bagi yang tidak tahu arti 'Spokoynoy Nochi' dan terlalu malas mencari, 'Spokoynoy Nochi' artinya selamat malam dalam Bahasa Russia

Walau sebenarnya Ryuu sendiri suka USUK, entah mengapa Ryuu agak tertarik melihat RusUK.. maka, lahirlah fanfiction ini. Ini fanfiction multichap Ryuu yang pertama! (^ ^)/ tapi setelah ini, akan ada fanfiction multichapter lain yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, "Wild Grass"

Lalu, tentang fanfic ini.

Ya, Arthur bisa dibilang jadi hikkikomori di sini. Dia takut keluar rumah, karena suatu alasan. Apakah itu? Ryuu tidak mau memberi spoiler \\( ^ O ^ )/ Mungkin akan ada beberapa karakter yang rada OOC, tapi Ryuu akan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan karakter mereka yang asli supaya tetap terlihat, walau mungkin agak berubah demi kepentingan cerita.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah membaca!

Silakan beri pendapat kalian di kolom review! \\( ^ O ^ )/ Kritik juga boleh (-b ^ ^ )-b tolong bantu Ryuu memperbaiki apa yang kurang di fanfic ini!

Spasiba, Thank You!

Orijima Ryuu, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two,**

 **Phonecall**

* * *

"Kau bilang barusan Gilbert berhutang makan malam padamu?" Ivan bertanya melalui telepon

"Ah.. ya, itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ini antara aku dan Gilbert" jawab Arthur

"Ah, tentu aku memikirkannya. Dia lupa mematikan kompor karena aku menyuruh dia datang secepatnya ke kantor. Kurasa setengahnya salahku juga, da"

"T-Tidak, kurasa itu tetap kecerobohan Gilbert!"

"Het, aku rasa aku juga harus bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana kalau aku menraktirmu makan malam ini?"

Iris emerald Arthur melebar, "Ah, t-tidak usah!"

"Kenapa, da? Jangan sungkan,da"

"B-bukan.. aku hanya.. rumahku berantakan sekali.. kurasa hanya editorku dan Gilbert yang tahan"

"Kalau begitu kita makan di luar, da"

"Tidak!"

Arthur segera menutup mulutnya begitu sadar bahwa barusan ia meninggikan suaranya.

Sebuah kesunyian sesaat menyelimuti sambungan telepon itu.

"Arthur, da?"

"Ah, m-maaf, Mr. Braginski"

"Ivan saja, da"

"Y-ya, Ivan, aku sedikit kelelahan.. maaf kalau aku berteriak padamu"

"Tak apa, da! Kurasa aku juga agak memaksa, mungkin lain kali, da!"

"Y-ya, mungkin lain kali"

"Oke, da svidaniya!"

"Yeah"

Sambungan telepon itu putus. Arthur melempar ponselnya ke sisi sofa lainnya dan mengerang kesal. "Geez, Arthur Kirkland, hari ini kacau sekali.."

Pemuda itu berbaring di sofanya, sementara pandangannya mengabur. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, dan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Perlahan, Arthur menutup matanya, dan terbang melayang ke dunia mimpi...

* * *

"Jadi yang kau telepon itu si Rapunzel, da?"

Ivan menopang dagu sambil menatap Gilbert yang menghentikan makan siangnya untuk menatap wajah Ivan yang penuh seringai penuh arti. Disertai aura keunguan yang begitu khas di belakang punggungnya, tentu.

"Oh, Meinn Gott... Arthur tidak meneleponmu balik dan bicara aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Sebenarnya, da, iya" Ia mengambil sumpit yang tengah digenggam tangan Gilbert meletakkannya di meja. Pria berdarah Russia itu menggenggam erat tangan si albino, "Gilbert, aku punya pertanyaan, da"

Gilbert menelan ludah. Apa yang dikatakan Arthur? Jangan bilang Arthur menceritakan pada Ivan tentang bagaimana biasanya Gilbert bernyanyi lagu tentang Bos Ivan pada malam hari. Lagu yang mungkin bisa membuat aura yandere si bos memenuhi seisi kantor. Gilbert sudah sangat beruntung kalau ia bisa dipecat hidup-hidup..

"I-iya?"

"Apa makanan kesukaan Arthur, da?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Arthur terbangun di tengah malam.

Ia terbangun di atas sofa hijaunya, dengan ponselnya yang berada di sampingnya. Arthur menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan mengambil ponselnya. Ada 5 telepon masuk yang tak ia angkat, semua dari pria bernama Ivan Braginski itu. Arthur ragu Ivan akan mengangkat teleponnya, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Arhur menelepon kembali Ivan, dan ternyata pria itu belum terlelap.

"Hai, Arthur, da"

"Hai.. maaf menelepon malam-malam, tadi kau meneleponku beberapa kali, ada apa?"

"Ah, ya.. soal makan malam itu, da.."

"Oh.. maaf, aku sedang tidur, aku tidak mengangkatnya"

"Kalau begitu, kita makan malam sekarang saja, da"

"Ini jam 11, Ivan, kurasa yang buka hanya beberapa restoran cepat saji, dan jujur, itu jauh dari rumahku.."

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus keluar rumah? Lihatlah di pintu depan, da"

Arthur mengerutkan dahi, tanda bingung. Ia berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Di depan pintu rumahnya, ada sebuah bungkusan makanan yang masih tersusun rapi. Kotak stereofoam putih itu terbungkus plastik dengan rapi, dan nampak sebuah kartu tertempel di atasnya.

For Arthur

From Ivan

"Arthur, da? Kau masih di sana?"

"Ah.. iya"

"Itu dariku, da. Makan malamnya. Aku dengar dari Gilbert tentang semuanya. Maaf sudah menyuruhmu keluar rumah, da"

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku memang aneh, kan?"

"Tidak.. menurutku itu tidak aneh, da"

"Anyway.. thanks for the dinner"

"Gilbert bilang kau suka kare. Jadi aku pergi ke restoran langgananku untuk membelikannya untukmu, semoga kau suka, da"

"Akan kucoba, terimakasih banyak"

"Ya, tentu saja, aku masih menunggu untuk bisa makan malam sungguhan denganmu, da"

Arthur terkekeh, "kurasa itu masih agak lama"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu, da"

Pria Brittish itu tersenyum "Hey, apa bahasa Russia untuk 'selamat malam'?"

"Huh? 'Spokoynoy Nochi', da"

"Ok.. Spokoynoy Nochi, Ivan. Bermimpilah yang indah"

Di ujung sambungan telepon itu, Ivan tertawa kecil, membuat pipi Arthur memerah, takut bila ada kata-katanya yang salah. "A-apa yang lucu?" "Tidak.. hanya saja caramu mengatakan Spokoynoy Nochi agak lucu, maafkan aku, da.. mungkin karena belum terbiasa..." "Hei, berhentilah mengejekku"

"Maaf, Arthur, da" Ivan mengusap air matanya yang mengalir karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Jangan marah, da.. Kau tidak marah, kan?" "Oke.. aku memaafkanmu.. aku akan berlatih mengucapkannya lebih baik"

"Baiklah, spokoynoy nochi, Rapunzel"

Sebelum Arthur sempat menanyakan kenapa Ivan memanggilnya Rapunzel, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Arthur mengantongi ponselnya dan mengambil makanan yang ditaruh di luar oleh Ivan, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Arthur terbangun di atas kasurnya. Ia meringkuk di dalam selimut putih miliknya. Ia ingat setelah makan nasi kare yang dibawakan Ivan, ia segera terlelap dan terbang ke dunia mimpi. Arthur turun dari kasurnya, dan berjalan turun ke lantai satu, tepat saat ia mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu di depan rumahnya.

"Sebentar!"

Ia membukakan pintu, dan nampak seorang pria berambut pirang dengan sekumpulan naskah di tangan. Ia editor Arthur, Lukas Bondevik.

"Hei, Lukas! Silakan masuk"

"Hai, terimakasih Arthur"

Lukas segera masuk dan duduk di sofa hijau Arthur. Ia membeber seluruh naskah yang ia bawa di meja kaca Arthur, "ini brilian, Arthur" Arthur menaikkan alis tebalnya "benarkah?"

"Aku dan kepala editor menyukai karyamu kali ini.. tapi..."

"Itu belum selesai"

Lukas menghela nafas.

"Arthur, kenapa kau berhenti menulis, padahal kau punya karya sehebat ini? Ini brilian"

"Entah, Lukas.. aku tak bisa menemukan akhir yang tepat.. dan aku tidak bisa menulis apapun lagi.."

Lukas menghela nafas, "mungkin kau perlu waktu"

Arthur mengangguk, "ya.. so.. Bagaimana kau dan Mathias?"

"Kami? Ya, kami akan pergi beberapa bulan lagi, mulai dari Denmark, kemudian mengelilingi dunia"

"Lukas.."

"Tak apa, Arthur, aku akan menyiapkan editor yang lebih baik untuk menggantikanku"

"Bukan itu! Editor bisa diganti, Lukas.. tapi.. teman.. mereka tidak bisa digantikan"

Lukas terhenyak untuk sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. Pria berdarah Norwegia itu memeluk Arthur, "terimakasih Arthur"

Setelah berbincang selama beberapa menit, Lukas harus pergi, dan Arthur kembali sendiri di rumah batu bata itu.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Arthur tak ingin Lukas meninggalkannya.

Ia sudah merasa cukup ditinggakan.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan siapapun yang berharga.. karena itulah, ia merasa lebih baik untuk tak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga.

Karena itulah, Arthur menutup dirinya.

Ia melarang siapapun masuk dan membuat diri mereka berarti baginya.

Tapi ada beberapa orang.

Beberapa orang yang berhasil mendobrak masuk.

Lukas, Gilbert, dan 'orang itu'

Arthur menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa hijaunya. Saat itulah ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Arthur mengangkatnya.

"Dobroe utra, rapunzel"

"Apa dobroe utra berarti selamat pagi?"

"Ya, da! Selamat pagi Arthur! Bagaimana karenya?"

"Enak sekali, kurasa wajar kalau kau sampai langganan makan di sana, mungkin kalau dia bisa melakukan pesan antar, aku akan menjadikannya langgananku juga"

"ehehe, sebenarnya aku bohong. Aku memasaknya sendiri, da"

Iris Arthur melebar, "sungguh? Wow, itu mengesankan"

"Terimakasih, da! Aku senang kau menyukainya"

Mendadak, jantung Arthur berdetak kencang.

Ia merasa tak enak, ia merasa sesuatu di dalam dadanya berkecamuk.

Bukankah dengan begini, ia mengijinkan Ivan mulai mendobrak masuk ke dalam hatinya? Bukankah dengan begini Arthur mengijinkan seseorang melukainya?

Arthur tak percaya betapa melemahnya pertahanannya kini.

"Um.. I-Ivan?"

"Ya, da?"

"Aku ada perlu... mungkin nanti kita bisa bicara lagi"

"eh? Begitukah? Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Arthur mematikan telepon itu, dan menatap kontak Ivan yang tertera di layar sentuh telepon genggamnya. Arthur tak butuh satu orang lagi untuk mendobrak pertahanannya. Ia tak butuh siapapun untuk melukainya lagi.

Mendadak, Arthur mendapat sebuah telepon dari seseorang yang tak ia sangka.

Kedua iris emeraldnya menatap nomor-nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya dengan ngeri. Dengan jemari gemetar, diangkatnya telepon itu.

"Halo, Artie, aku di depan, bisa bukakan pintunya?"

"A-Al?"

to be continued...

* * *

A/N:

Yaho! \\( ^ O ^ )/

Ryuu desu!

Terimakasih sudah membaca Spokoynoy Nochi Love hingga sejauh ini.

Dan akhirnya, sang hero telah tiba! Alfred F Jones is here, everyone! Dia akan membongkar semua rahasia masa lalu Arthur untuk kalian! Muahahahaha #plak

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, ada kemungkinan 50% bahwa Spokoynoy Nochi Love hanya akan sampai chapter 10 saja, atau mungkin lebih cepat. Ryuu tetap tidak akan memberikan spoiler ^^ Sebenarnya, alur cerita ini tidak terlalu sulit ditebak, kok! \\( ^ O ^ )/

Sekali lagi, terimakasih telah membaca Spokoynoy Nochi Love sampai sejauh ini \\(^ ^)/

Orijima Ryuu, 2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3,**

 **Come**

* * *

"A-Al?"

Arthur terbata melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Di depan pintunya berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang kecoklatan dengan iris biru yang dibingkai kacamata. Arthur berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan gentar

"Hai, Artie"

Pria yang dipanggil Arthur 'Al' itu hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan memasuki rumah Arthur, "aku dengar kau pindah, tetanggamu yang lama tak tahu di mana kau tinggal, jadi aku agak sulit menemukanmu" "Kenapa kau kemari, Alfred F Jones?"

"Artie, aku datang untuk minta maaf, aku mau memperbaiki segalanya"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, Al, pulanglah" ujar Arthur dengan nada tinggi

"Ayolah, Artie, aku minta maaf"

Arthur melangkah mundur menjauhi Alfred yang kian melangkah mendekatinya

"Pulang, Al!" Arthur mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh Alfred menjauh darinya. "Kumohon, pergilah!"

Alfred terdiam sejenak menatap Arthur, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan, "baiklah, aku akan pulang" ia berjalan keluar, "mungkin ini hanya bukan waktu yang tepat, aku akan datang lagi kapan-kapan, saat moodmu sedang baik" ujar pria itu dengan nada ceria, berusaha optimis.

Alfred berlalu pergi, dan tanpa menatap kepergiannya, Arthur segera mengunci pintunya. Ia duduk dengan punggung bersandar di pintu, nafasnya memburu. Kenangan kenangan yang tak ingin ia lihat mendadak menyeruak masuk, berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. "No, no, Arthur... Stay Calm.. Dia tidak kemari hanya untuk menemuimu.. di-dia mungkin takkan datang lagi.. tidak.."

* * *

"Maaf, Ivan, kau sampai harus ikut lembur karena aku" Gilbert mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya pada Ivan seraya mereka berjalan berdua menuju parkiran malam itu. "Apa boleh buat, da.. Tapi lain kali jangan libatkan aku, ya, da~" ujar Ivan dengan nada riang, walau Gilbert yakin nada bicaranya berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya. Aura keunguan yang mucul di sekitarnya itu adalah buktinya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Gilbert berbunyi. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mendapati bahwa tetangganya, Arthur Kirkland menelepon.

"Hai, Arthur"

"Hai... Gilbert.."

Suara Arthur di sana terdengar aneh. Terdengar lemah dan sedikit tak jelas. "Arthur, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik? Apa aku terdengar baik?" Arthur tertawa, membuat Gilbert sedikit kebingungan, "Arthur, apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah.. aku tak tahu.. aku bingung... ah.."

"Kau sakit? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Gilbert terdengar khawatir, membuat Ivan yang mendengarnya bicara tak kalah khawatir. "Hei, apa itu Arthur? Dia sakit, da?" "Ini Arthur, dia terdengar kurang baik.."

"Gilbert?" Arthur memanggilnya, setelah jeda diam yang agak lama

"Ya?"

"Bisa datang kemari? Aku.. aku butuh bicara, kurasa"

"Aku tak bisa datang.. aku harus pergi.."

Ivan merebut telepon itu dari tangan Gilbert, "aku yang akan ke sana, da, tunggu aku" Ivan menutup sambungan telepon itu dan mengembalikannya pada Gilbert

"Aku butuh alamatnya segera, da"

"North Hetalia Main Street, Gang 2 nomor 13"

"Oke, spasiba, da" ujar Ivan setelah usai mencatat alamat itu di secarik kertas bon yang ia temukan di kantongnya.

Ivan meninggalkan Gilbert yang berdiri mematung di sana. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesin, kemudian menyetir secepat yang ia bisa menuju rumah Arthur. Tapi apa daya, kemacetan memaksanya tiba 1 jam kemudian.

* * *

Ivan kini berdiri di depan pintu rumah Arthur. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Arthur muncul di depan pintu. "Hai" ujar pemuda itu lemah.

Ini adalah pertamakalinya Ivan dan Arthur bertemu tatap muka, penampilan acak-acakan Arthur jelas bukan first-impression yang bagus, tapi Ivan tak peduli.

Arthur tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya ambruk dalam dekapan Ivan.

"A-Arthur?"

"Hng..."

Ivan mencium bau yang menusuk hidungnya. Bau itu berasal dari Arthur "Bau alkohol.. Arthur, kau mabuk?" Arthur tidak memberi jawaban. Ivan menghela nafas. Ia mendekap Arthur dan menutup pintu rumah. Diangkatnya tubuh sang rapunzel dan dibaringkannya di atas sofa hijau Arthur. Sebuah botol minuman beralkohol terletak di atas meja tak jauh dari sana. Itu menjelaskan segalanya.

Ia menatap Arthur yang kini nampaknya terlelap di atas sofa.

Matanya berair, pipinya memerah, rupanya acak-acakan, dan ia bau alkohol. Kacau mungkin adalah kata yang paling bisa menggambarkan kondisi Arthur saat itu.

Namun seperti saat Ivan pertamakali melihatnya, tak peduli sekacau apapun, Arthur terlihat begitu menawan di matanya.

Ivan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai poni Arthur yang menutupi dahinya, dan menyapu poninya, menunjukkan wajah tampan pria Brittish itu dengan lebih jelas.

"A-Al..."

Arthur mengigau, membuat Ivan sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia kembali terlelap.

Ivan hanya menatap Arthur yang kini jiwanya telah mengambang-ambang di alam bawah sadar, sementara raganya terbaring di sofa hijau itu, memeluk sebuah bantal putih besar. Ivan tersenyum melihat Arthur. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Rapunzelnya.

Arthur terlihat begitu rapuh, bagaikan kaca tipis yang bisa pecah hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan.

Ivan tersenyum, "lihat kau sekarang, Rapunzel.. menara pertahananmu nampaknya runtuh.. siapa yang meruntuhkannya, da?"

* * *

Arthur terbangun pagi itu dengan kepala yang sakit. Tubuhnya bau alkohol, rambutnya berantakan. Ia melihat sekeliling, anehnya, rumahnya terlihat begitu rapi.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur"

Ivan muncul dari dapurnya.

"...Kau.. suara itu... kau Ivan?"

"Oh, kau mengenal suaraku, aku tersanjung, da"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Eh, Arthur menelepon Gilbert kemarin malam, nampaknya saat menelepon kau sedang dalam kondisi mabuk, da? Kau tak ingat apa-apa? Gilbert tak bisa datang, jadi aku menggantikannya"

"Tidak.. maaf, aku memanggilmu.. kau.. tidur di sini?"

"Da"

Arthur menatap Ivan agak lama, semburat merah mendadak muncul di pipinya, "ah.. itu saja, kan? Kau hanya datang kemari dan aku pingsan, itu saja, kan? Tidak ada kejadian lain semacam.. kau tahu..?"

Ivan tersenyum, "um... bagaimana, ya, da? Kau ingin tahu, da?"

Wajah Arthur memucat, "oh, God, no. Kita tidak.."

Ivan tiba-tiba tertawa, "aku bercanda, da, tidak terjadi apapun seperti yang kau pikirkan, da"

"Tidak lucu, sungguh! Kau menakutiku!" amuk Arthur dengan wajahnya yang merah, sementara Ivan hanya tertawa "maaf, apa Arthur membenciku, da?"

"E-eh? T-tidak, aku tidak membencimu karena itu! W-wait, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu atau semacamnya! Jangan salah sangka!" ujar Arthur sedikit salah tingkah dengan pipinya yang makin memerah.

"Eh... apa ini yang disebut Kiku sebagai Tsundere, ya, da?"

"Tsun.. apa?"

"bukan apa-apa, da, ayo makan, da"

Mereka berjalan menuju meja makan dengan makanan yang telah disiapkan Ivan. "Kare lagi, da. Kuharap kau tidak bosan" "Tidak.. terimakasih sudah mau membuatkannya untukku, maaf aku merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak apa, da"

"Baiklah.. sekali lagi terimakasih"

Athur dan Ivan duduk berhadapan, dan menyantap masakan yang dibuat Ivan. Ivan memperhatikan wajah Arthur yang nampak lesu dan pucat. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi kemarin, Arthur?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu.. kurasa ada suatu kejadian yang mempengaruhimu sampai seperti itu, da"

"Ya.. itu.. kurasa kisahnya panjang, Ivan"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku suka kisah panjang, da"

Arthur tersenyum, "dulu aku punya seorang kekasih"

"Ah, ada yang sudah mendahuluiku, da..." ujar Ivan lesu

Arthur tertawa kecil, "tapi itu sudah lama.. kami putus setalah setahun dan ia pergi entah ke mana... dan kemarin, setelah dua tahun tanpa kabar, ia muncul di depan pintuku, berkata bahwa ia menyesal"

Ivan menatap Arthur sementara pria itu bercerita, "apa yang terjadi berikutnya, da?" "aku menyuruhnya pulang.. karena tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki, kaca yang sudah terlanjur jadi serpihan tidak bisa disatukan oleh apapun, tidak.. lebih tepatnya.. sejak awal semuanya adalah serpihan yang tak bisa disatukan.."

Arthur mengacak poninya dan tertawa getir, "uh.. aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, maaf"

"tak apa, da. Aku mengerti" Ivan berdiri dan mengambil piring kosong mereka dan membawakannya ke cucian.

"Kau spontan menelepon Gilbert, da. Apa kalian dekat?"

"Hum.. dibandingkan tetangga yang lain, aku paling nyaman bicara dengan Gilbert, sih.. awalnya semua karena musik rock kelewat keras yang dia putar, kemudian, kami jadi sering bicara, dan kurasa.. Gilbert cukup baik.." ujar Arthur, "a-ah, ta-tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya atau apa, ya! Di-dia tetap manusia sok awesome yang ribut, aku hanya senang punya teman bicara! Itu saja!" ujar Arthur kembali salah tingkah

"Rapunzel, ternyata kau sangat tsundere, da.."

Arthur menatap Ivan sejenak, "hei, kenapa kau memanggilku rapunzel?"

"Um? Karena pada saat aku pertama melihatmu, kau sedang termenung di jendelamu, da. Seperti Rapunzel yang menunggu diselamatkan oleh pangerannya" ujar Ivan seraya tersenyum, membuat Arthur terdiam sejenak, "tapi kurasa tidak akan ada yang datang, kan?"

Ivan menatap Arthur dan tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, "aku datang, da"

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Violet bertemu hijau emerald. Arthur dapat merasakan pipinya mulai memanas, dan secepat kilat, ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ivan, "um.. t-terimakasih sudah datang.." "tentu, da"

* * *

"Kurasa aku akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang, kau tak apa, da?"

"Ya, maaf sudah merepotkan"

"Tak apa da, jaga dirimu, Arthur, kalau ada apa-apa lagi telepon saja.."

Mendadak, terdengar sebuah jeritan dari seberang jalan, mengagetkan Arthur dan Ivan.

"Itu seperti suara Elizaveta" ujar Arthur, Ivan membuka pintu dan berteriak pada Elizaveta yang nampak berlutut di depan rumah Gilbert "Elizaveta, da! Apa yang terjadi?"

Tepat di hadapan Elizaveta, ada Gilbert yang terkapar di jalan itu, "Gilbert! Gilbert dia..!"

Ivan segera berlari menyebrangi jalan "Tenanglah Elizaveta, da, tenang" ia berusaha menenangkan Elizaveta. Diletakkan tangannya di atas nadi Gilbert, nadinya masih berdenyut "dia akan baik-baik saja" ujarnya.

Ivan menoleh ke arah Arthur yang membatu di ambang pintu rumahnya, "Arthur! Telepon ambulans da, cepat!" "Baik!"

Arthur menghambur ke dalam rumah dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Kami butuh ambulans, tetanggaku ambruk di depan rumahnya, ini gawat darurat, tolong cepat! Dia ada di Heta South Main Street Gang 2 nomor 14"

Arthur kembali ke luar, melihat Gilbert dikerubungi oleh tetangga lain yang berusaha membantunya. Jantung Arthur berdetak cepat, sangat cepat.

To be continued..

* * *

A/N :

Jadi.. di chapter ini masa lalunya Arthur mulai terkuak 50 %, yaay ^^ kapan sisanya terkuak? Kapan, ya.. hum... tenang, pasti terkuak, kok ^^ Oiya, bila ada typo berupa caps lock yang tidak seharusnya, tolong dimaafkan.. tombol caps lock laptop Ryuu agak rusak akhir-akhir ini :'(

lalu, Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca! ^^

dan ini balasan review untuk MoscowNewYork :

Terimakasih sudah membaca Spokoynoy Nochi, Love! Awalnya Ryuu mengira tidak akan ada yang baca karena ini jarang.. :') *nangisterharu* Ryuu pasti lanjutkan, kok, tenang aja, jadi tolong pipa keramatnya Ivan disimpan.. ^^; sekali lagi, terimakasih, ya, sudah membaca ^^

Orijima Ryuu, 2015


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4,

I Don't Want to Lose Anyone Anymore

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Gilbert?"

Sang adik Gilbert, Ludwig Beilschmidt segera menghambur menuju para dokter yang baru kelur dari kamar Gilbert. Sang dokter hanya menggelengkan kepala "Ini sudah terlalu parah, sudah tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan"

Wajah Ludwig memucat, "kakak tidak pernah cerita apapun!" air mata mulai mengalir turun di wajah pria itu, "kenapa kakak..!"

Semua yang berada di tempat itu hanya bisa menatap Ludwig dengan tatapan simpatik. Mereka tahu tak sepatah katapun bisa menenangkannya sekarang.

Seorang suster keluar dari kamar Gilbert, "Tuan Beilschmidt ingin bicara pada Tuan Kirkland.. apa dia di sini?" semua mata menoleh kepada Arthur yang bersembunyi di belakang Ivan, "eh, aku?"

Suster itu mengangguk, "tolong ikuti saya"

Arthur berjalan mengikuti si suster masuk ke kamar Gilbert dengan wajah bingung, diiringi tatapan mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kenapa ia yang dipanggil? Kenapa bukan Ludwig, adiknya, atau Elizaveta dan Roderich, teman masa kecilnya? Kenapa bukan Antonio atau Francis, kawan-kawannya?

Arthur hanya tetangganya.

Tetangganya yang menjengkelkan pula.

* * *

"Maaf"

Arthur tak kuasa menyembunyikan mimik kaget di wajahnya saat kata itu terlontar dari bibir pucat Gilbert.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan meninggalkanmu, setelah seenaknya mendobrak masuk ke dalam hidupmu"

Arthur merasakan dadanya tercekat, Gilbert bagai bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Arthur, aku tahu tentang masa lalumu dan apa yang kau lakukan di dalam rumah itu selama dua tahun ini"

"Darimana kau.."

"Ingat saat kau meminta Lukas menanyakan nomorku? Saat itu juga dia bercerita tentangmu, dan memintaku untuk mendekatimu, menjadi temanmu. Sungguh, awalnya aku hanya iseng, tapi memiliki teman.. itupun kalau kau menanggapku teman, sepertimu tidaklah buruk. Aku harap kau tak marah denganku maupun Lukas"

Arthur menggeleng, "aku tak marah.."

Gilbert tersenyum lemah, "Bicara denganmu lumayan membuatku senang, walau kebanyakan hanya diisi pertengkaran, tapi aku merasa senang bisa mengganggumu"

Arthur tertawa kecil, "kau senang menggangguku, ya?"

Gilbert tertawa, "tentu, kadang aku sengaja memasang musik keras-keras agar kau meneleponku, supaya aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal padamu. Aku hanyalah seorang pria yang kesepian, kurasa. Kesesese, tapi sendirian itu juga awesome, kok"

Arthur menghela nafas, "kau punya Ludwig, Elizaveta, Roderich, Antonio, Matthew, dan Francis. Katakan padaku bagaimana kau 'sendirian', Mr. Beilschmidt?" Ia menatap Gilbert lekat-lekat, "dan.. kau juga punya aku, tetanggamu yang menjengkelkan"

Gilbert tersenyum tipis, "...Kesesese, kau benar. Kurasa aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal dalam hidupku"

Arthur terhenyak untuk sesaat, dan kemudian, Gilbert menggenggam erat tangannya. "Dua tahun kita bertetangga.. Singkat, tapi menyenangkan. Seperti kembang api. Awesome" ujarnya, "maaf aku harus pergi" "jangan bilang kau akan pergi" Arthur memotong, "kau.."

Arthur terdiam. Ditatapnya Gilbert yang tersenyum getir.

Gilbert tahu bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki waktu yang lama lagi. Gilbert sendiri menyadarinya, lalu untuk apa Arthur membuat kebohongan-kebohongan macam, ' _kau akan sembuh_ ' atau ' _kita akan bertemu lagi besok, dan besoknya!'_

Gilbert mungkin keras kepala, sok awesome dan ceroboh,

tapi ia jelas tidak bodoh.

Sekali lagi, Gilbert mengucapkan maaf yang membuat Arthur terkejut

"Maaf aku tak pernah memberi tahu siapapun kondisiku ini. Aku tak ingin semuanya heboh dan memperlakukanku berbeda. Aku hanya ingin menjalani hari-hari normalku seperti biasa.. Makan pancake Matthew, dipukul Eliza dengan frying pan miliknya, dan minum-minum dengan Ludwig. Karena itu semua kejadian dalam hidupku, dan itu semua adalah hal-hal yang paling awesome yang pernah kujalani. Semuanya"

Ia termenung, "aku tak percaya aku mengatakan ini tapi.. aku tak awesome lagi, bukan?"

Arthur tertawa kecil, "ayolah, ini seperti bukan kau"

"aku tahu, aku mengacau. Ludwig pasti panik di luar sana"

"dia menangis"

"aku berutang segunung maaf padanya"

Arthur menatapnya sejenak,"kenapa kau memanggilku pertamakali?"

Gilbert menghela nafas "Alasan aku memanggilmu, selain minta maaf adalah karena aku ingin bilang satu hal"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertahan menjalani seluruh hari-hariku selama ini karena kau. Kau dan bukumu. Aku tahu kau menulis novel, jadi aku membacanya, dan ya.. kuakui akhir-akhir ini aku agak addicted pada tulisanmu. Seakan-akan tulisanmu terus mengingatkan padaku apa itu hidup" ujarnya, "jadi, kurasa.. aku butuh sedikit nasihat sebelum bicara pada Ludwig dan yang lain, bukan? Seperti kata-kata macam apa yang harus kuucapkan.. kau novelis, kau tahu hal-hal macam ini"

Arthur menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, namun ia tak memiliki kuasa. Airmata hangat itu mengalir menuruni pipinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "kau tahu kata-kata terbaik yang bisa kau ucapkan?"

"Apa?"

"Kata-kata yang berasal dari hatimu. Bukan otakmu"

Gilbert terdiam menatap Arthur untuk sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "kurasa.. itu bagus"

Gilbert mengulurkan kepalan tangannya pada Arthur, "bukti bahwa kita berteman?"

Arthur tertawa kecil, dan menyetuhkan kepalan tangannya dengan kepalan tangan Gilbert, namun Arthur tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat, seolah seluruh kamus kosakata di kepalanya telah dihapuskan.

"Kau tahu, Arthur? Ini terdengar over-dramatis, mungkin, tapi apa salahnya?"

Gilbert menatapnya "Percayalah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah bahwa besok mentari akan terbit, maka besok, mentari akan terbit"

Arthur tersenyum, "Kau mengutip bukuku?"

Gilbert membalas senyum Arthur, "aku selalu percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi. Naif, kuakui, tapi karena itulah aku hidup se-awesome ini. Semua momen terasa begitu awesome, dan aku tak menyesali satupun"

Gilbert tersenyum, "sekarang bisa panggilkan Elizaveta dan Roderich?"

Arthur mengangguk, "ya" ia berbalik, namun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Gilbert memanggilnya, "Um, Arthur?" "Ya?" Ia menoleh, "Bos Ivan memang seram, tapi dia sebenarnya baik. Kurasa kalian bisa cocok"

Arthur mengerutkan alisnya, "hah?"

Gilbert tersenyum nakal, senyum khas yang ia tunjukkan tiap ia memiliki suatu ide gila yang ia sebut 'awesome', "menjadi cupid bagi dua orang temanku adalah salah satu hal di dalam bucket list-ku"

Wajah Arthur memerah, "a-apaan, sih.. ya sudah, kupanggilkan Elizaveta dan Roderich, ya.."

"Danke, Mein freund" Gilbert tersenyum

* * *

 _Tersenyumlah hingga detik terakhir. Tertawa dan bercandalah, karena aku tak ingin siapapun mengingatku dan menangis._

 _Aku ingin mereka mengingatku dan tertawa_

* * *

"Gilbert pergi dengan tenang"

Itu adalah ucapan pertama Ludwig pada upacara pemakaman Gilbert.

Arthur memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah keluar rumah demi mendatangi pemakaman Gilbert. Walau Lukas berkata bahwa ia bisa mewakili Arthur, Arthur tak menginginkan hal itu. Ia mau menghadiri upacara pemakaman itu.

"ia berkata padaku bahwa ia tak menyesal, ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Kata terakhirnya padaku dikutip dari sebuah buku yang ia baca akhir-akhir ini, 'From Ash to Ash', karangan tetangga kami yang akrab dengannya"

Ludwig melirik Arthur yang nampak terkejut, terlihat bibir Ludwig bergerak tanpa suara mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak memiliki akhir. Segala hal yang memiliki awalan akan selalu bertemu dengan sebuah ending, begitulah sebuah cerita menjadi kisah-kisah terbaik. Aku telah membuat milikku. Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa ketika hidup berakhir, cinta tidak, karena cintaku selalu ada bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi, dalam tiap kenangan kami. From Ash to Ash, Arthur Kirkland, 2015" Ludwig melipat catatannya dan memasukkan ke kantongnya.

Ludwig menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya, "Mari kita sudahi formalitasnya. Kakakku pergi dengan tenang, dan aku yakin itu yang ia inginkan. Ia tak menghendaki air mata apapun, dan itu adalah permintaan egois terakhirnya, yang aku rasa tak dapat aku penuhi. Dia menyebalkan, sok awesome, egois dan berisik, kurasa kita semua yang mengenalnya baik tahu itu" Ludwig tertawa getir

"Tapi lebih dari itu semua, dia adalah kakak, sahabat, dan teman paling awesome yang aku miliki" pria itu terdiam sejenak, dan tersenyum tipis, "dan kehidupannya-pun.. begitu awesome"

Ludwig turun dari podium dan upacara pemakaman itu dilanjutkan. Seperti yang ia bilang, tak ada satu orangpun di sana yang bisa memenuhi permintaan egois terakhir Gilbert untuk tidak menangis. Semua menangisinya.

Ludwig melihat peti yang mengurung raga tak bernyawa kakaknya di hadapannya, dan menunduk, seraya berbisik,

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mein Bruder"

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan datang hari di mana aku ingin musik rock itu berbunyi" ujar Arthur kepada Ivan melalui telepon, sementara matanya terus menatap ke arah rumah bertembok putih di seberang, yang merupakan bekas rumah Gilbert. Kini rumah itu didiami adik Gilbert, Ludwig

"Kau merindukan Gilbert, da?"

"Ya.. sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku pindah kemari, hanya Gilbert tetangga yang mau menyapaku. Awalnya, sih, karena Lukas memintanya, tapi kemudian dia mulai sering membawakanku makanan dan menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Harus kuakui kami banyak bertengkar soal musik kerasnya, tapi.. sekarang.."

Arthur menghela nafas, "aneh bukan? Bagaimana kau akan merindukan sesuatu yang dulu kau anggap menjengkelkan, tepat ketika saat dia menghilang?"

"Begitulah manusia, kita baru menyadari suatu hal berharga ketika kita kehilangannya, da"

"Kurasa kau benar.. "

"Gilbert mengatakan sesuatu padaku di saat-saat terakhirnya, da"

"Apa itu?"

"Arthur adalah teman baiknya. Jadi sebaiknya, aku tak membuat Arthur menangis"

Arthur Kirkland terdiam untuk sesaat, kemudian tertawa kecil, "ah.. dia memang suka mengangguku, bukan? Sekarang aku mau menangis"

"kau mau aku ke sana?"

"Nope, aku baik-baik saja, tapi.. mungkin kau bisa kemari besok.."

"tentu, sampai jumpa, da"

"Yeah, bye"

Arthur memutus sambungan telepon itu.

Dicarinya nomor editornya, Lukas Bondevik, dan ia meneleponnya. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, Lukas mengangkat telepon Arthur

"Ya, Arthur?"

"Aku mau menyelesaikannya"

"Apa?"

"Buku yang terakhir. Aku akan menyelesaikannya"

Di rumahnya, Lukas yang tengah makan malam sambil menerima telepon dari Arthur menyinggungkan senyum kecil, "well, kurasa ini juga buku terakhir di bawah tanggung jawabku sebagai editor. Akan kukerahkan semuanya"

"Buku ini kudedikasikan untuk tetanggaku, Gilbert Beilschmidt"

To be continued...

* * *

A/N :

Ya, peran Gibert memang hanya sampai di sini, tapi efeknya masih akan ada, karena Gilbert merupakan salah satu karakter paling penting di dalam cerita ini. Aku suka banget membuat Gilbert sebagai sahabat Arthur, entah kenapa aku sangat suka berpikir kalau Arthur dan Gilbert itu sebenernya bisa jadi sahabat baik. Kepergian Gilbert kali ini akan mengubah hidup Arthur, dan inilah character's death yang aku tulis di bagian warning fanfic ini. Kisah tentang Gilbert sendiri ada, judulnya 'Wild Grass' dan masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, belum di-publish.. Maaf kalau di chapter ini RusUK-nya kurang kerasa dan lebih condong ke persahabatan Gilbert-Arthur, tapi aku janji chapter berikutnya, akan ada sesuatu yang terbongkar, dan tentu segala hal masih berkaitan...

Balasan Review

MoscowNewYork :

Terimakasih atas dukungannya! ^^ Aku akan melanjutkan kisah ini dengan penuh semangat! Semoga tidak bosan membacanya, ya..

Don Klik :

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya ^^ Terimakasih pula atas perbaikannya tentang bahasa Ivan, saya sudah mencoba membertulkannya, semoga kali ini sudah lebih mendingan ^^

Orijima Ryuu, 2015


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5,

Do you know?

* * *

"Kau akan melanjutkan menulis, da?"

"Ini buku terakhirku, aku mendedikasikannya untuk Gilbert"

"Aku yakin Gilbert akan sangat senang"

Arthur tertawa kecil, "tapi aku agak kesulitan menentukan akhir ceritanya... Aku sudah dua minggu memikirkan ending ceritanya, dan masih belum menemukan kisah yang pas. Aku berpikir mungkin kau bisa membantuku?"

Ivan terdengar senang, "eh? Sungguh? Aku akan sangat senang membantu! Mungkin aku harus ke sana? Akan kubawakan makan malam, da"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu, sampai nanti"

"Da"

Arthur menutup teleponnya dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di depan mesin tiknya, dan memandangi naskah yang ia tulis. "Baiklah, aku akan berjuang"

* * *

"Setelah bukumu selesai, aku dan Mathias memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dengan ini" ujar Lukas pagi itu ketika Arthur meneleponnya untuk berbicara soal karya Arthur berikutnya.

"Aku mengerti.. akan kukerjakan secepat mungkin"

"Hei, jangan terburu-buru, ok? Aku tak suka tulisan yang terburu-buru, take your time, Arthur"

"aku mengerti, akan kuusahakan sebaik mungkin"

Arthur memutus sambungan telepon itu dan kembali menulis. Bunyi mesin tik terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan yang sunyi, hingga sebuah bel pintu menginterverensi. Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari bawah, "Arthur, da? Aku datang untuk membantu menyelesaikan bukumu" "Ah, sebentar!" Arthur segera berlari ke lantai satu, hampir membuat dirinya terpeleset di tangga.

Arthur membuka pintu, dan di depan pintu ia tak hanya menemukan satu orang, melainkan dua.

Satu yang kedatangannya ia harapkan

Satu yang kedatangannya... tak ia kira dan tak ia harapkan

"Al" Wajah Arthur berubah, penuh dengan kemurkaan, sementara Alfred hanya tersenyum, "Hai Artie"

"Kenapa kau kemari? Lalu, Ivan, kenapa kau bisa kenal Alfred?" Arthur menatap tajam si pria Russia yang nampak kebingungan. "A-aku tidak kenal dia! Saat aku datang kemari, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu" ujar Ivan

"Pergilah, Al" Arthur mengusirnya.

"Tapi Artie.."

"Pergi"

Mendadak, Ivan Braginski berdiri diantara keduanya "Aku tak tahu kau siapa, tapi aku harap kau bisa pulang baik-baik kalau Arthur memintamu pergi, da"

Nampak sedikit kekesalan tersirat di wajah pemuda berdarah Amerika itu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh.

Arthur menghela nafas lega saat ia melihat pemuda itu berlalu.

Ivan melirik Arthur, "jadi.. ada cerita apa?"

"Ah, ya, ceritanya. Aku butuh bantuan untuk novel yang sedang kutulis.."

"Pemuda itu dan kau, apa cerita kalian?"

Arthur menatap Ivan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan menghela nafas, "kisahnya panjang"

"Aku suka kisah yang panjang"

Arthur tertawa kecil, "Kau, Gilbert dan Lukas, kalian semua penyuka cerita panjang"

Pemuda itu berjalan, "ikuti aku ke halaman belakang"

Keduanya sampai di halaman belakang Arthur, dan duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang dari kayu yang terletak tepat di bawah sebuah pohon yang telah mengering. "Gilbert bilang sayang sekali pohon ini sudah kering, harusnya aku merawatnya. Ia memakiku tidak awesome"

"Kau sering sekali menyinggung Gilbert hari ini, da"

"Ya, itu bagian dari ceritanya"

Arthur menatap langit melalui ranting-ranting pohon yang mengering itu.

"Aku tidak suka ditinggalkan orang" ujar Arthur, "bila aku ditinggalkan oleh orang yang aku sayangi, aku akan terus mengungkit mereka sampai berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan, terburuknya, tahunan. Aku cendrung sedih berlebihan atau bahkan depresi, hingga seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku mengungkit Gilbert terlalu banyak hari ini, bukan? Itu karena dia teman yang baik, dan aku menyayanginya. Ia adalah satu dari empat orang yang berhasil mendobrak 'menara' yang aku buat"

"Menara?" Pria Russia itu nampak bingung

"Saat aku tahu aku punya kecendrungan untuk menjadi amat sedih dan bahkan depresi karena kehilangan oang yang disayang, aku menutup diri." Arthur menatap kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Aku pernah hampir membunuh diriku hanya karena beberapa orang teman meninggalkanku" ujarnya, "Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh masuk. Aku takkan mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam hatiku dan membuat diri mereka menjadi berharga. Maka, aku membangun menara yang kuat, supaya tidak ada yang bisa masuk" ia menggelengkan kepala, "tapi ada empat orang yang entah bagaimana bisa mendobrak masuk"

"Gil salah satunya" Ivan menyimpulkan

"Ya" Arthur mengangguk, "lalu ada editorku Lukas Bondevik yang bagaikan saudara bagiku dan dulunya, ada orang itu, Alfred F Jones"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ivan bertanya

"Well.." Arthur memejamkan matanya, melayangkan memorinya pada masa lalu "hanya cupid yang seenaknya menembakkan panahnya tanpa arah"

"Hujan. Bau hujan itu masih begitu kentara bagiku" ujarnya, "dan di sana, di tempat berteduh di tengah taman, aku bertemu dengannya. Kedua iris safirnya menatapku"

"Kalian jatuh cinta" Ivan kembali menyimpulkan

"Tebakan bagus" Arthur tersenyum ke arahnya, " saat itu semua terasa begitu indah. Aku memilikinya di sampingku, dan aku merasa bahwa ia akan selalu melindungiku, takkan pergi meninggalkanku"

"Lalu ia meninggalkanmu?" Ia menebak

"Tidak, aku yang meninggalkannya" ujar Arthur

Ivan nampak terkejut, "kenapa, Arthur?"

Arthur tersenyum, "Well, aku tak pernah peduli dengan gender, laki laki atau perempuan, usia, lebih tua atau lebih muda, status dan hal lainnya. Itu tak masalah, selama aku mencintainya, tapi.. kau tak mungkin berpacaran dengan adikmu sendiri, bukan?"

Kedua iris violet Ivan melebar, ia menatap Arthur dengan keterkejutan yang tak terbendung di wajahnya. "Kalian kakak beradik?"

Arthur mengangguk, "sewaktu kecil, kami berdua terpisah karena orang tua kami bercerai. Kami tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak hari itu" ujarnya, "Ia tahu lebih dahulu dariku, dan ia diam. Saat aku tahu, aku marah, dan pergi meninggalkannya"

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Ivan kembali bertanya

"Ia datang ke rumahku, berusaha membuat segalanya lebih baik, tapi ia malah membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Siapa sangka bahwa mobil yang lewat di depan rumah saat itu adalah mobil ibuku? Beliau melihat kami, mendengar kami, dan kejadian berikutnya adalah.."

Arthur memegang pipinya, "sebuah tamparan yang hingga hari ini kadang masih terasa" ia terkekeh, "aku memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan ayahku, kurasa itu salah satu alasan beliau membenciku"

Pria bersurai pirang itu menoleh ke arah Ivan, "kejadiannya sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu.. kau sering baca koran?" "Nyet"

"Berita itu bocor ke media, dan keesokan harinya, headline koran Hetatown News adalah 'penulis ternama, Arthur Kirkland, selama ini mengencani adik lelakinya sendiri"

"Semua orang meninggalkanku, ayahku bahkan bersembunyi dengan meminta dipindah tugaskan ke luar negri, Al dan Ibunya juga pergi, editor dan penerbit lamaku menarik diri, dan tetangga-tetanggaku menatapku jijik tiap aku melangkah keluar rumah"

Pemuda Brittish itu tersenyum getir, "tepat pada saat aku kira aku sembuh dari kesedihan ini, semuanya berbalik arah. Aku mengurung diri, jadi tak ada yang bisa menyakitiku lagi"

"Tapi kemudian, ada Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Lukas Bondevik" Ivan kembali menerka

"Ya, mereka datang dan mendobrak hati yang kukunci rapat-rapat" Arthur mengangguk.

"Lukas adalah satu-satunya editor yang mau repot-repot mencariku, karena terkesan membaca karyaku yang pertama dan menyayangkan hilangnya diriku dari dunia sastra. Gilbert adalah tetangga baik yang mau mengajakku bicara, walau first-impressionku tidaklah ramah sama sekali" Arthur tersenyum, "mereka ada untukku saat dunia berbalik meninggalkanku"

"Lukas, Gilbert dan Alfred.. siapa yang keempat, da?"

Wajah Arthur memerah, ia menoleh dan menatap pria Russia itu, "Ivan Braginski"

Ivan nampak terkejut.

Arthur hanya menunduk menatap tanah, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Ivan. "Kurasa, kau satu-satunya orang yang begitu baik padaku walau hanya baru mengenalku dari sebuah telepon salah sambung. Maksudku, kau bahkan tak peduli dengan segala hal aneh dan misterius yang kulakukan. Kau hanya.. ada di sana. Saat aku menangis dan mabuk-mabukan, saat aku butuh teman untuk bicara dan Gilbert tak bisa menjawabku"

"Arthur.."

"I-Iya?"

Mendadak, Ivan mendekapnya, "aku menyukaimu, da. Sejak pertamakali aku melihatmu dari jendela di rumah Gilbert, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu dari kepalaku, da"

Kedua iris Arthur melebar, ia terkejut. Di dorongnya pelan tubuh Ivan, melepas pelukan itu darinya. Ia menatap Ivan, "aku juga menyayangimu"

"Kalau begitu.."

"Tapi aku tak ingin kita menjadi kekasih"

Ivan nampak bingung, "eh?"

Arthur berjalan mengelilingi halamannya, hingga ia menemukan sebuah ranting tua dan memungutnya. Ia kembali berdiri di depan Ivan Braginski, dan menggambar sebuah garis di antara mereka.

"Ini adalah zona amanku" ujar Arthur, "tempat di mana tidak ada orang yang bisa menyakitiku"

"Arthur, aku takkan menyakitimu"

Arthur tersenyum getir, "sungguh naif" ujarnya, "apa yang membuatmu bisa menjamin bahwa kau takkan menyakitiku? Apa yang membuatmu bisa menjamin bahwa kau takkan pergi meninggalkanku seperti Al, ayahku, ibuku, atau orang-orang lainnya yang pergi dalam kehidupanku?"

Penulis itu membanting ranting kering yang ia genggam ke tanah, "aku takut bahwa kau juga akan pergi! Aku takut bahwa setelah berbahagia, semua akan kembali menjadi reruntuhan!" Arthur menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, "aku takut mencoba untuk berbahagia.."

Keheningan mendominasi halaman itu, bahkan kicauan burungpun tak terdengar. Hanya angin menggesek pepohonan keringlah yang berani bersuara.

"Maaf" Arthur menatap Ivan, "kurasa aku hanya lelah, dan sedikit emosional"

"Kau boleh pulang, maaf menyuruhmu datang hanya untuk mendengar rengekanku. Sungguh memalukan" Arthur tertawa pahit, ia berbalik untuk masuk ke rumah, namun Ivan masih berdiri di sana.

"Tidakkah kau mau pulang?"

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, da"

Arthur nampak bingung, "apa maksudmu, Ivan?"

"Walau dunia meninggalkanmu, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, da" pria itu nampak serius, senyum kekanakan di wajahnya lenyap, berganti mimik serius yang tak pernah Arthur lihat.

"Pulanglah, Mr. Braginski" Arthur memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Ivan sendirian di halaman itu

* * *

Arthur terbangun pada tengah malam oleh bunyi rintikan hujan yang menghantam jendelanya. Ia terlelap setelah menangis di dalam kamarnya. Ia turun dan menyentuhkan kakinya pada lantai yang dingin, dan turun ke lantai satu.

Pria itu berjalan ke lemari es, mengambil sekotak susu, dan menoleh ke jendela. Ia berniat melihat halamannya yang kering, tapi ada hal lain di halaman itu.

Seorang Ivan Braginski.

Arthur terkejut, ia menoleh ke arah jam di dapur yang menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Ia meletakkan kembali kotak susunya di lemari es dan segera berlari mengambil payung dan pergi ke halaman belakang.

"Sedang apa, kau?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, bukan?"

"Kalau kau mau membuktikan sesuatu, ini adalah cara paling mainstream, kekanakan, bodoh dan naif yang aku tahu! Kau lebih pintar dari itu, Ivan"

Ivan tersenyum, senyum kekanakan itu kembali terlukis di wajahnya, "Aku memang naif, kekanakan, dan bodoh" ujarnya, "tapi dengan seluruh kenaifan, kebodohan dan sikap kekanakan ini, aku mencintaimu Arthur"

"Kau boleh tak percaya pada cinta pertama, cinta sejati, atau apalah itu namanya. Ya, itu semua omong kosong" Ivan tersenyum getir

"Tapi pada akhirnya, semua umat manusia akan jatuh ke dalam jurang penuh omong kosong bernama cinta itu, dan saat jatuh ke sanalah semua manusia menjadi bodoh, kekanakan, dan naif" ia tersenyum lembut, "saat itulah, kita berusaha keras menunjukkan cinta macam apa yang kita punya"

"Ivan.."

Mendadak, Ivan ambruk ke dalam dekapan Arthur,

"hei, kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah, kupapah kau masuk ke dalam!"

"Arthur.." Ivan tersenyum kecil, "Spokoynoy Nochi, love"

To Be Continued..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6,

Someone Who Choose me Over The World

* * *

Ivan terbangun dengan kepala yang serasa ditusuk ratusan paku, dan tubuh yang meringkuk kedinginan dibalik selimut putih yang tebal dan empuk. Pria itu menatap sekelilingnya, ia ada di ruang tamu Arthur.

"Maaf aku membaringkanmu di situ, aku tak kuat mengangkatmu ke atas"

Suara Arthur mengejutkannya, membuat Pria itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Arthur.

"tak apa, da. Aku yang harus minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu dengan tingkah kekanakanku"

Arthur berjalan mendekati Ivan, dan duduk di sampingnya.

Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ivan, "boleh aku bertanya satu pertanyaan?"

"Jangankan satu, satu juta pertanyaanpun akan kuladeni"

Arthur tertawa kecil,

"Ivan, apa cita-citamu sejak kecil?"

"Eh? cita-cita, da?"

"ya, cita-cita"

"Hum.. bukan sesuatu yang spesial, sih.. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, da"

Arthur tersenyum, "apa itu terkabul?"

"sedikit lagi, da. Arthur, kau yang terakhir, da"

Arthur Kirkland tertawa kecil

"Bagaimana denganmu, Arthur? Apa cita-citamu, da?"

Arthur terdiam sejenak, ia menatap kedua iris Ivan, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "menjadi seseorang yang dicintai dan dirindukan" ujarnya, "seseorang yang tak tergantikan bagi seseorang lainnya, seseorang yang bila mati, akan membuat orang yang mencintainya sedih, kehilangan, dan hancur. Seseorang yang dibutuhkan, seseorang yang diharapkan keberadaannya"

Ivan menatap Arthur, "kurasa permohonan itu terkabul, bukan?"

Arthur menatap balik Ivan, "apa kau akan bersedih bila aku pergi?"

"sangat sedih, da"

"apa kau membutuhkanku?"

"butuh, da"

"apa kau mengharapkanku?"

"sangat, da"

"apa kau akan berdiri di sampingku bahkan saat dunia berbalik meninggalkanku?"

"dunia itu kecil, Arthur, bahkan saat seluruh makhluk di galaksi dan angkasa meninggalkanmu, aku akan berdiri di sampingmu"

Mereka berpandangan untuk waktu yang lama,

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur Kirkland"

Arthur tersenyum lembut,

"aku juga mencintaimu, Ivan Braginski"

Keduanya tertawa kecil, kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka, membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat bagi mata satu sama lain.

"Ivan.."

"Da?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu.."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin menemui Al"

Ivan nampak terkejut, namun melihat wajah Arthur yang tampak tenang, ia tahu Arthur memiliki rencana. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, da?" "Mengubah segalanya"

"Maukah kau ada di sana untukku?"

"Aku akan selalu ada dimanapun kau berada"

* * *

Arthur dan Ivan duduk berdampingan pada kursi kayu di tengah taman yang sepi itu. Arthur menelepon Alfred, memintanya untuk menemui Arthur, dan Alfred langsung mengiyakan dengan nada senang.

"Bloody Hell.. sejak kapan dia suka terlambat? Ia tak pernah terlambat sebelumnya"

"mungkin macet, da? HetaTown sering macet akhir-akhir ini"

"Mungkin.."

Arthur menoleh, dan matanya menangkap sosok Alfred F Jones yang turun dari mobil, berlari ke arah mereka. Semakin mendekat, raut wajah itu berubah kesal.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Alfred tersenyum sarkas seraya melirik Ivan. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Arthur dan Ivan yang saling bertautan.

"Oh" Ia tertawa kesal, "kau hanya mau datang kemari untuk menumpahkan garam di atas luka, Artie? Kau hanya kemari untuk bilang kepadaku bahwa kau sudah melupakanku dan bahagia dengannya?"

"Al.."

"Apa? Kau mau bilang padaku untuk melanjutkan hidup dan mencari orang lain yang bisa membuatku bahagia? I'm sick of that shit! Jutaan orang mengatakan hal yang sama!"

Ivan menatap Alfred tajam, ia hendak maju dan menghajarnya, namun tangan Artie menggenggam telapak tangannya erat, menariknya ke belakang. "Ya, itu yang akan kukatakan, dan karena kau sudah bisa menebaknya, kurasa tak perlu mengulang-ulang, bukan? You're sick of that shit anyway"

Alfred terdiam, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Arthur bertanya

"Tentu aku kembali, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku bisa memperbaiki segalanya, kan?"

"Tidak, Al, tidak ada yang bisa _diperbaiki_ , lebih tepatnya, tidak ada yang bisa _dibangun"_

"Itu tidak benar, Artie. Kita.. kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat yang menerima kita, kita.."

Arthur menggeleng, "hadapi realita di depan matamu, Mr. Jones" ujarnya, "tidak ada tempat untuk kita"

"Arthur" Alfred nampak kesal, "sejak kapan kau menjadi tak punya mimpi begitu? Begitu pesimis! Ada apa dengan semua mimpi kita? Berkeliling dunia dengan van kecil dan memotret tiap langit berbintang yang kita temui di perjalanan kita? Memelihara dua ekor kucing kucing dan membawa mereka dalam perjalanan kita?"

Alfred menatap Arthur tajam, "apa semuanya, segala yang kita ukir dulu sebegitu mudahnya hancur jadi serpihan tak berarti?"

Arthur terdiam, ia terhenyak.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Alfred mengingatnya.

Mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Angan-angan yang mereka tulis dalam sebuah buku catatan kecil.

Arthur menggeleng pelan, "aku bukan kau, Al. Aku tahu garis batas antara impian dan kegilaan. Keduanya berbeda tipis, tapi aku tahu bedanya" ujarnya, "Aku memilih melanjutkan hidupku, karena aku tahu apa yang ada di balik garis kemustahilan. Aku tak sepertimu, aku bukan pengejar mimpi-mimpi naif"

Raut wajah Alfred nampak bertambah kesal, "dan kau memilihnya" ia menunjuk Ivan, "kau memilihnya dibandingkan aku. Bahkan walau aku bisa mengabulkan mimpi-mimpi naif itu?"

"Ya" Arthur mengangguk

"Kenapa, Artie?" Alfred bertanya.

Arthur menarik nafas, Ia menatap Alfred, "di mana kau saat aku terpuruk, mengurung diri, dan ditinggalkan oleh seluruh dunia?"

Alfred terdiam sejenak,

"Ibu menyuruhku pergi, aku tak punya pilihan lain"

"kau punya. Kau bisa memilih untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku"

"Kau tak bisa egois seperti itu, Arthur"

"Ya, itu egois dan itu tidak benar. Tapi kadang, kalau manusia tak mengikuti egonya, manusia akan terus hidup di bawah manusia lain"

Alfred nampak kesal, "Lalu apa? Dia memilihmu dibandingkan hal lainnya?"

Ivan dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Arthur mengerat, "dia akan berada di sampingku saat dunia meninggalkanku" pria Russia itu tak dapat menahan keterkejutan di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Arthur tersenyum penuh rasa percaya diri dan kebahagiaan.

"Tidak, jangankan dunia. Dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku bahkan walau seluruh galaksi meninggalkanku. Dunia itu kecil"

Ia merasakan kehangatan di tangan Arthur menjalar melalui tangannya, dan menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, dan mulutnya bergerak tanpa sadar..

"Aku memilihnya" ujar Ivan

"Aku memilihnya dari ribuan orang lainnya, aku memilih senyumnya dari ribuan senyum lainnya, aku memilih suaranya dari ribuan suara lainnya, aku memilih untuk terus memilih apapun yang dilakukan dan dipilihnya, apapun yang terjadi, walau ia tak memilihku"

Alfred dan Arthur nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan sang Ivan Braginski. Arthur tersenyum lembut, "Al" ia menoleh pada Alfred, "apa dulu kau memilihku?"

Pria berkacamata itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas, "tidak, Artie"

"Apa-apaan, ini?"

Sebuah suara mendadak muncul, memecah keheningan taman itu. Ketiganya menoleh, dan menemukan seorang wanita, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Arthur dapat merasakan pipinya kembali sakit.

Wanita yang dulu meninggalkannya sewaktu kecil.

Wanita yang bertemu kembali dengannya pada waktu yang kurang tepat.

Wanita yang menyisakan sebuah rasa ngilu yang hingga hari ini masih berasa di pipi Arthur

"Ibu.."

Wanita itu menatap Arthur dengan tampang jijik, "Ibu? Jangan panggil aku Ibu!" bentaknya, "kau sungguh menjengkelkan, sama seperti ayahmu!" Wanita itu menuding Arthur, "tak puaskah kau merusak reputasi adikmu dan keluarga ini? Kau masih menemuinya juga? Sungguh tak tahu diri!"

"Ibu, ini tidak seperti yang ibu pikirkan.."

"Sudah, kau diam! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Wanita itu mengayunkan lengannya, bersiap melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Arthur, namun tangan itu terhenti di tengah jalan.

Arthur menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, menghentikan tangan sang Ibu sebelum bersarang di pipinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Al, lepaskan tangan ibu"

"tidak"

Arthur dan Ivan, keduanya terperangah menatap Alfred

"Tidak, Artie, dulu aku tak memilihmu, tapi aku tak menyesalinya, karena jujur saja, aku tak akan mampu memenuhi ego itu" ujarnya, "maka dari itu, hari ini saja, aku akan memenuhi egomu"

"Aku memilihmu"

Arthur terkejut, sementara Alfred hanya tersenyum.

Sang Ibunda nampak kesal, "lepaskan tanganku!" ia menarik tangannya, "kita pulang! Aku akan segera pesan tiket pulang besok! Kupikir kembali ke Heta Town sudah aman, tapi kau masih menemuinya"

"Aku tak mau pulang" ujar Alfred

"apa?"

"Aku hidup selama bertahun-tahun mengikuti keinginan ibu, memilih semua yang Ibu pilih, tapi itu semua berakhir hari ini"

Alfred tersenyum, "aku tidak memilih Ibu, aku juga tidak memilih Arthur" ia menunjuk ke arah Arthur yang kebingungan.

"Aku tahu apa yang salah denganku, Arthur menyadarkanku akan hal itu. Hanya satu hal yang aku inginkan di dunia ini, tapi aku tak pernah berani memilih hal itu, dan aku menyalahkan orang-orang di sekitarku"

Ia merentangkan tangannya, "Aku memilih kebebasan! Aku memilih untuk hidup atas kehendakku sendiri!"

Alfred F Jones kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "terimakasih atas segalanya, Bu, tapi mulai hari ini, aku akan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, bukan, aku akan membangun jalanku sendiri"

Wanita itu nampak kesal. Ia menggeram dan beranjak dari tempat itu menuju mobilnya, dan segera berkendara menjauh dari taman. Arthur dan Ivan masih terperangah menatap Alfred.

Alfred menghela nafas, kemudian ambruk berlutut di tanah. "Dude, you see that? Yang kukatakan barusan benar-benar freaking awesome, man!" Ia tertawa, kemudian berdiri, dan dalam beberapa detik, raut wajahnya kembali serius.

"Artie, mungkin, selama ini perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku bukanlah rasa menyesal karena tak memilihmu, karena jujur, bagiku permintaanmu terlalu egois. Tapi perasaan itu adalah rasa kesal karena tidak bisa melawan orang-orang yang terus memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang tak ingin kulakukan.. " ujarnya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu melalui semua ini"

Arthur menggeleng, "hei, cupid itu buta, kita tak pernah tahu bahwa dia akan menembak kita berdua saat itu, bukan?"

Alfred tertawa kecil, "well, yang itu memang tak terhindarkan, tapi.. kejadian berikutnya, meninggalkanmu, marah padamu dan sebagainya.. aku minta maaf"

"well, kurasa segala hal yang baik akan berakhir dengan baik"

"ya.. kurasa kau sudah bahagia dengan orang lain juga sekarang.."

Alfred melirik Ivan, "Hero tak pernah menyerah, jadi tolong jangan anggap perkataan barusan adalah semacam penyerahan Artie kepadamu, ya!"

Ivan hanya tersenyum, dengan aura ungu menyeruak di balik punggungnya, "memangnya kau mau apa, da? Kau takkan bisa mengambilnya dariku"

"Tentu bisa, tidak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan hero semacam aku"

"Pada akhirnya akan ada saatnya seorang hero dicabik-cabik karena melewati batasnya, da.."

Aura keunguan Ivan makin membara.

Arthur mundur selangkah.

Alfred, seratus persen cuek dengan aura yandere itu, hanya tertawa, "Jaga Arthur baik-baik sampai aku datang kembali untuk mengambilnya!" Alfred berbalik, "sekarang Hero punya misi untuk menikmati kebebasannya, see ya!" Alfred melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Er.. that's it?" Arthur nampak kecewa

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Artie?" Ivan bertanya

"Sesuatu seperti klimaks novel yang keren, kata-kata perpisahan terakhir yang mengangumkan! Bukan seperti anak TK yang pamit dan menitipkan barangnya!"

Ivan tersenyum, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Arthur, "well.. anak TK itu takkan mendapatkan apapun kembali, da, soalnya aku tidak suka dititipi barang"

Wajah Arthur memerah.

"B-Baka! Apa maksudnya itu?!"

To be Continued..

* * *

A/N :

dan.. diakhiri dengan kalimat tsundere khas Arthur~ tralalala~

Meski ini sudah terlihat seperti ending, tapi ini bukan ending ^^ btw, maafkan Ryuu karena terlambat mengupdate (Biasanya kan Ryuu update hari Sabtu atau Minggu) akhir-akhir ini tugas Ryuu makin menumpuk dan menumpuk.. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau bersabar dan tetap setia membaca Spokoynoy Nochi, Love! ^^

Balasan review :

MoscowNewYork :

Untuk penyakitnya Gilbert, Ryuu sendiri belum memutuskan apa penyakitnya secara detail.. maafkan Ryuu atas kelalaian ini.. Mungkin pada fanfic yang memang dikhususkan untuk kisah Gilbert sendiri, Ryuu akan sudah memutuskannya.. terimakasih atas dukungan dan penyemangatnya! Ryuu akan selalu semangat! ^^

YuanChan48 :

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini ^^ I'm glad you like it! Untuk pair di fic ini sendiri sebagian besar RusUK, sih, kalau untuk Gilbert nanti ada SpaPru dan sedikit PruCan, tapi itu di fic yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan dan kisahnya masih menyangkut sama fanfic ini.. Ryuu berniat mempublishnya saat Spokoynoy Nochi sudah tamat ^^ terimakasih juga atas saran penulisannya.. Ryuu sudah berusaha menerapkannya di chapter ini, maaf kalau masih kurang rapi, Ryuu akan berjuang meningkatkannya lagi ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

Orijima Ryuu, 2015


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7, The Broken Promise

* * *

Janji itu mudah diucapkan.

Ditepati?

Tentu tak semudah melontarkan tautan kata yang disebut 'janji' itu.

Ivan Braginski menyadari itu.

Ia tahu.

Kedua biji mata violet pemuda Russia itu terfokus pada wajah Arthur yang tengah menyirami tanaman-tanamannya di halaman belakang. Cahaya langit sore sebagai latarnya membuat wajah Arthur nampak begitu rupawan di matanya. Pria Brittish itu menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinya, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis padanya. Kedua pipi Ivan memerah, ia tertawa, "Arthur, itu tanaman apa, da?"

"Hum? Yang itu Hyacinth"

"Hyacinth?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau mawar, tapi toko bunga milik Feliciano kehabisan stocknya.. jadi aku membeli ini.."

"Saat mekar, apa warnanya, da?"

"Hm.. seingatku Feliciano bilang ungu"

Ivan tersenyum lebar, "aku tak sabar melihatnya mekar, da"

"Aku juga" balas Arthur

"Kapan-kapan, ayo tanam bunga matahari, da!"

"Tentu, akan kutanyakan pada Feliciano, siapa tahu dia punya"

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Alfred F Jones. Menyebutnya 'kejadian Alfred F Jones' membuat Ivan merasa bak detektif di dalam novel-novel misteri lama karangan Arthur yang ia baca baru-baru ini, setelah menemukannya di gudang Arthur.

Kini keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bila di kantor Ivan terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri pada teleponnya, itu berarti ia sedang bicara dengan Arthur. Seisi kantor tahu itu, gosip bahwa bos Ivan sekarang punya pacar menyebar begitu cepat dari Kiku dan Elizaveta. Arthur sendiri kini sudah mulai berani melangkah keluar rumah. Tidak terlalu jauh, sih, mungkin hanya sekitar gang saja.

Kehidupan keduanya berubah, dan mereka senang dengan perubahan itu.

Hanya saja, satu buah perubahan baru lagi akan datang, dan nampaknya Ivan tak akan suka dengan perubahan baru yang satu ini..

* * *

Ivan pulang setelah pamit pada Arthur, dan selama ia mengendara pulang, di dalam kepalanya, suara sang kakak berkelebat. Kakak perempuannya, yang tinggal di Russia.

" _Kami ingin kau pulang, Ivan"_

 _"Eh?_ _Kenapa, da? Aku sudah bilang aku akan menetap di HetaTown, bukan, da? Kukira kalian baik-baik saja"_

 _"_ _Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus di sini, kau tahu kondisi ayah memburuk, kan? Beliau tidak bisa mengurus perusahaan Braginski dan sekarang seluruh perusahaan Braginski ada di ujung tanduk. Hanya sebentar saja, dan kau boleh kembali ke HetaTown. Aku tak bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian"_

 _"'_ _Sebentar' yang dimaksud kakak itu seperti apa, da?"_

 _"_ _3 tahun, hingga seluruh perusahaan Braginski mulai berfungsi normal, aku bisa ambil alih"_

 _"_ _...itu tidak sebentar, da"_

 _"_ _kami benar-benar memerlukanmu, Ivan. Kalau kau tidak mengurusnya, seluruh perusahaan Braginski akan gulung tikar, lalu saudara-saudarimu mau makan apa dan tinggal di mana?"_

 _"_ _..tapi.."_

 _"_ _Kau takkan meninggalkan kami semua seperti ini begitu saja, bukan?"_

 _"_ _Aku.."_

 _"_ _Pulanglah ke Russia, Ivan"_

* * *

Ivan Braginski adalah pria yang baik, walau banyak orang takut padanya, dan walau kadang sikapnya bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi sadis, Ivan Braginski adalah pria yang baik. Dia menyayangi keluarganya dan teman-temannya, ia menyayangi kakaknya, adiknya, seluruh keluarganya, dan ia juga menyayangi Arthur, kekasihnya.

Hal yang paling tidak Ivan sukai dengan menjadi orang baik adalah dilemanya.

Dilema dalam memutuskan sesuatu supaya tidak ada pihak yang harus terluka.

Walau ujung-ujungnya, tiap pilihan memiliki konsekuensi dan konsekuensi yang harus diambil Ivan adalah melukai salah satu pihak yang sama-sama ia cintai.

Sungguh mustahil bagi Ivan untuk mengabaikan keluarganya demi seorang Arthur Kirkland, namun ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Arthur setelah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Mengingkari janji setelah membuatnya bukanlah gaya seorang Braginski.

Satu dua hari mungkin tak masalah. Dua tiga minggu masih bisa diatasi. Dua tiga bulan bisa diakali. Tapi 3 tahun? Ivan tak tahu. Ivan tak pernah melakukan long distance relationship.

Ivan tahu bahwa meski kadang terlihat emosional, Arthur tetaplah seorang pria cerdas dengan logika yang berjalan, buktinya ia berhasil menulis belasan novel misteri yang menjadi hits, bukan?

Arthur tak pernah keberatan bila Ivan tak bisa mengunjunginya karena pekerjaan atau semacamnya, Arthur itu pengertian dan tidak seperti kebanyakan kekasih lainnya yang mungkin sudah mengomel bila berhari-hari tidak diberi kabar.

Jusru kadang, Ivan ingin Arthur marah padanya. Tentu, bukan marah-marah dengan wajah merah ala tsundere saat Ivan menggodanya, tapi marah karena Ivan melakukan kesalahan. Marah karena Ivan terlambat. Marah karena Ivan tak meneleponnya. Bila Arthur sekali saja marah karena kesalahannya, itu akan membuat Ivan lega dan merasa tak bersalah. Hanya saja, mungkin tanpa disadari, Arthur suka menyiksa Ivan dengan rasa bersalah. Ia hanya tersenyum getir dan mengelus kepala Ivan tiap kali Ivan melakukan kesalahan padanya.

Kadang, bagi Ivan memaafkan itu sama dengan..

menyiksa.

* * *

Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah sampai di rumah.

Ivan memasuki kamarnya, dan berbaring di atas kasurnya yang berlapiskan seprai violet dengan bau sabun laundry masih melekat di sana. Dua hari terakhir ini ia menginap di rumah Arthur, sehingga kasurnya masih rapi dan tak tersentuh.

Ia menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang berwarna putih, dengan sebuah lampu bundar berada tepat di atasnya. Ivan memejamkan mata, dan memikirkan wajah-wajah orang yang ia sayangi di dalam kepalanya.

"Ini sulit, da.." Ivan berguling dan memeluk bantalnya, kemudian mendesah kesal, "kenapa semua harus terjadi di saat yang bersamaan? Memangnya satu tahun cuma ada satu hari? Demi Tuhan! Satu tahun ada 365 hari, da!" ujar Ivan merutuki nasibnya.

Apa boleh buat.

Ia harus mengatakannya pada Arthur.

Karena meninggalkan keluarganya menderita juga bukan gaya seorang Braginski.

* * *

Arthur terkejut ketika ia menemukan Ivan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya pada jam 7 malam hari itu. Pria Russia itu baru saja pergi 2 jam yang lalu, dan ia kembali lagi.

"Um.. ada yang tertinggal, Ivan? Kalau pakaianmu, aku sudah bilang akan kukirim setelah selesai dilaundry, kan?"

"B-Bukan itu, da"

"Ah, apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Apa ini hari penting? Kau marah padaku?"

"B-Bukan, da! Aku tak marah pada Arthur, da"

"L-Lalu apa?"

Ivan menarik nafas. Ia berpikir bahwa basa-basi di depan tidak ada gunanya, toh Arthur bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi, walau ia tsundere akut, menurut Kiku.

"Aku harus pulang ke Russia, da.."

Arthur menatap Ivan yang menunduk, tak mampu menatapnya. Ivan akan menerima segala cacian yang keluar dari mulut Arthur, beserta semua amarahnya, namun apa yang dibayangkannya tidak terjadi.

"Um, OK"

"Da?"

Ivan mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Arthur

"chto?"

"Aku bilang OK. Sudah seharusnya kau mengunjugi keluargamu, kan? Apalagi kemarin kau bercerita bahwa kondisi ayahmu memburuk. Menurutku bagus kalau kau mengunjungi mereka. Sampaikan salamku, ya, dan semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh" Arthur tersenyum, "jadi kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok, da.."

"Eh, cepat juga! Bukannya kau harusnya bersiap? Apa kau perlu sesuatu dariku?"

"Arthur"

"ya?"

Ivan merengkuh tubuh Arthur dan mendekapnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak mungil pria itu. "aku akan pergi untuk tiga tahun, da"

Ivan melepas pelukannya, bersiap untuk melihat wajah shock Arthur, namun sekalilagi, justru ia yang dikagetkan.

Arthur tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas.

"3 tahun? Ah, Pasti banyak hal yang harus kau urus, ya?"

"Kau tak apa dengan itu?"

"Tentu, family comes first, right? Menurutku kau melakukan hal yang benar, kalau kau tak pergi aku mungkin malah akan marah" Arthur tersenyum

"Selama 3 tahun itu aku tak tahu bisa meneleponmu atau tidak, da"

"Itu juga tak apa, kau pasti sibuk, kan? Aku bisa mengerti"

"Kau tidak mengerti, da!"

Arthur tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat Ivan membentaknya.

Untuk pertamakalinya, Ivan Braginski membentaknya.

Arthur meraih pundak Ivan dan memeluknya erat, "Apa yang tidak aku mengerti, Mr. Braginski?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, da.." Ivan mulai terisak.

Arthur tertawa kecil, "Jangan menangis.. aku takkan mengerti apa-apa bila kau terus menangis, bukan?"

"A-aku.. ingin kau marah padaku, da. Aku ingin Arthur kesal dan memakiku karena aku mengingkari janjiku, da. Dengan begitu, aku takkan merasa bersalah, da"

"Kau ingin aku memarahimu dan memukulmu? Oke" Arthur tertawa kecil, kemudian menyentil dahi Ivan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, da! Aku sering sekali pergi meninggalkanmu, tak memberi kabar, dan kau baik-baik saja dengan itu! Harusnya kau marah, kan? Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingmu, da, tapi aku mengingkarinya!" Ia terisak kembali, "Kau seharusnya marah, da! Jangan memaafkanku, da, itu menyiksa!"

Arthur meraih syal Ivan, dan menarik wajah pria itu mendekat, dan detik berikutnya, ia menciumnya.

Arthur bahkan tak peduli pada beberapa tetangga yang lewat di depan rumahnya dan diam sejenak untuk menatapi sepasang kekasih itu.

Ia melepas ciumannya setelah mereka nyaris kehabisan pasokan udara, dan tersenyum, "lebih tenang?" "..da.."

Sang penulis meletakkan tangannya di pipi Ivan, dan membelai lembut wajah kekasihnya. "Oke. Dengar baik-baik, karena seorang Arthur Kirkland adalah seorang tsundere akut yang tak mau mengulang kata-katanya, oke?" Arthur tersenyum.

"Aku memilihmu, dan kau memilihku. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku" ujarnya, "jujur, aku masih seorang penyendiri dengan kecendrungan sedih berlebihan bila ditinggalkan orang yang aku sayangi.. tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai sembuh karenamu"

Ia menggenggam tangan Ivan, "aku bisa pergi mengelilingi kompleks, berkunjung ke toko bunga Feliciano, dan bahkan datang ke acara perpisahan Lukas di kafe milik Francis. Aku bicara banyak hal dengan mereka, dan aku belajar sesuatu. Bahwa, bila kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, kau harus menghargai pilihan yang ia buat, walau pilihan itu bukan dirimu"

"Dulu aku melakukan kesalahan dan menyalahkan Alfred karena tak memilihku. Aku sadar bahwa itu egois, jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganmu" ujarnya.

Arthur mendongak dan menatap Ivan yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihan yang kau buat. 3 tahun itu tak ada apa-apanya, Ivan. Aku percaya padamu, walau 3 tahun harus kulalui, aku tetap percaya padamu. Jangankan 3 tahun, pergilah selama 10 atau bahkan 100 tahun. Aku akan menjadi kakek-kakek lajang hingga kau menjemputku"

"Aku tak apa-apa ditinggalkan, aku sudah tak merasa takut lagi, karena aku tahu kau akan kembali" Ia memeluk kekasihnya erat, "pergilah. Orang-orang yang kau cintai adalah orang-orang yang aku cintai juga"

Ivan membalas pelukan Arthur, kemudian melepas pelukan itu untuk menatap kedua iris emerald kekasihnya yang berkaca-kaca, sebelum akhirnya menciumnya dan kembali memeluknya.

"aku akan kembali, da.."

to be continued..

* * *

A/N :

Hola semuanya! ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca Spokoynoy Nochi Love hingga chapter yang sudah amat sangat mendekati akhir ini :')

Chapter berikutnya adalah semacam prolog cerita. Ryuu nggak percaya Ryuu berhasil menyelesaikan ini :') (kebanyakan cerita yang Ryuu tulis berhenti di tengah-tengah -_-;)

Balasan Review :

MoscowNewYork :

Waaa~ Kita sama, aku juga suka banget kalau mereka dijadikan kakak beradik ^^ Terimakasih banyak sudah menunggu fanfic ini, Ryuu terharu :')

Orijima Ryuu, 2015


	9. Prologue

Prologue

Rapunzel O Rapunzel

* * *

Sebenarnya, pada akhirnya, seluruh manusia akan jatuh ke dalam sebuah jurang tak berlogika bernama cinta. Kadang, apa yang dilakukan manusia atas dasar 'cinta' tak berlogika. Salah satunya adalah hal yang dilakukan Arthur Kirkland. Siapa yang rela menunggu seseorang yang pergi ke negara lain, selama 3 tahun lebih, tanpa ada jaminan apapun bahwa ia akan kembali selain janji yang berupa tautan kata, tanpa ada telepon atau surat?

Arthur Kirkland orangya.

Ialah pemuda yang berdiam di dalam rumahnya, menulis berbagai novel hits di dalam kamarnya, sembari kadang melirik ke rumah kosong di seberang yang dulu ditinggali kawannya, atau melirik ponselnya, menunggu sebuah nama muncul, beriringan dengan nada dering khusus. Namun tak ada apapun.

Tidak ada musik rock pada malam hari yang membuatnya ingin menyumpali scone ke mulut orang yang menyalakannya, dan tidak ada telepon dari seseorang yang ingin ia dengar ceritanya setelah berkeliling dunia bersama kekasihnya.

Tidak ada juga ketukan pintu dari orang yang ingin ia dekap setelah 3 tahun lamanya.

Selama 3 tahun sejak Gilbert meninggal, Lukas pergi dan Ivan pulang ke Russia, dunia Arthur kehilangan suaranya. Dunianya kehilangan suaranya.

Arthur menghentikan jemarinya yang menari di atas mesin tik, dan melirik jendela di seberang jalan. Barangkali ia akan melihat kepala berambut putih hantu Gilbert yang akan menenangkannya.

Ketika Arthur bilang hantu, ia tak bersungguh-sungguh.

Hanya saja, memang ada sebuah kepala berambut keperakan muncul di jendela, cukup untuk membuat Arthur Kirkland terkejut hingga jatuh dari kursinya.

Arthur menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela, memfokuskan pandangannya pada jendela tetangganya itu, dan ya, ia tak sedang berhalusinasi. Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Arthur berlari turun dari tangga, dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia berlari ke rumah seberang, dan menemukan bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci. Perlahan, ia membuka kenop pintu dan berjalan masuk, "halo?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Justru akan menyeramkan bila ada jawaban, sih, batinnya.

Adrenalin Arthur bergejolak. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Gilbert yang ada di lantai dua. Kamar itupun tak terkunci, dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia membuka pintu itu.

Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya kini membuatnya terkejut setengah mati, hingga ia merasa bahwa kakinya terpaku di tanah

"Kalau hari itu Gil tidak membawaku kemari, aku takkan menemukan rapunzel yang ada di seberang sana, da" ujar pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Angin dari jendela mengibaskan syalnya yang panjang, serta rambut keperakannya yang mirip dengan rambut Gilbert. "Tapi dia rapunzel yang kuat, da. Ia tak perlu seorang pangeran untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena ia melangkah keluar sendiri dan.." Orang itu berbalik.

Ivan Braginksi tersenyum pada Arthur, "ia pergi menemui pangerannya sendiri, da"

Arthur tak dapat menahan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia berlari menerjang Ivan dan memeluknya.

"Aku pulang, maaf, lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan da"

"Memangnya itu penting? Yang penting kau ada di sini sekarang, kan? Baka!"

Ivan tersenyum kecil,

"Aku pulang, Arthur"

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N :

Ya, kisahnya sudah selesai.

Ternyata berakhir lebih cepat dari yang Ryuu bayangkan ^^ Bagi yang sudah bosan, bersoraklah, bagi yang masih mau ini dilanjutkan, mohon maaf, tapi Ryuu sudah tidak punya ide.. takutnya kalau dipanjang-panjangkan malah jadi sinetron ^^;

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi dukungan pada Ryuu hingga kisah ini bisa diselesaikan.

Ryuu sayang kalian semua ^^ Sekali lagi, Ryuu ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya

Orijima Ryuu, 2015


End file.
